


Flutter

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mirror Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Psylocke pays a visit to Warren and gets a mouthful of feathers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.
> 
> I wrote this whenever my laptop was broken.

"Could you stop giving me a mouthful of feathers?" Psylocke squints, tilting her head away. Feathers cling to her eyelashes and lower lip. 

"You're the one that keeps making them-" Angel stills, hissing as she flutters around him. 

She dips forwards against the desk, lifting her hips higher in encouragement. He spreads his feet, shoulders heavy with the weight of his wings, tightening his fingers around her hips as he hunches forward. 

"You need to find a new leather jacket," she murmurs, eyes wandering in the mirror. "You better learn how to fuck before fighting." 

Fingers cup her jaw, gentle in their prompting to still her head. A wave of heat spreads down her spine as their eyes meet in the mirror. He flicks a feather from the corner of her mouth, rolling his hips, face twisting into a grin as his wings flap.


End file.
